The present invention is directed to a solid cosmetic composition which leaves substantially no visible (white) residue on the skin, which has good cosmetic properties (e.g., a silky and non-greasy feel), and which exhibits reduced syneresis. In particular, the present invention is directed to a solid (for example, a cream) cosmetic composition containing at least one active cosmetic material (e.g., selected from deodorant active materials, antiperspirant active materials, sunscreen materials, insect repellents and anti-fungal agents), which leaves substantially no visible residue on the skin and which has the aforementioned good cosmetic properties and reduced syneresis.
The present invention especially relates to an antiperspirant cream composition containing an antiperspirant active agent (for example, an antiperspirant active metal salt, such as an antiperspirant active aluminum salt), and to a deodorant cream composition containing a deodorant active agent (for example, a bacteriostat, such as Triclosan), which exhibit the aforementioned properties.
Antiperspirant products are well known in the art. Antiperspirant products have appeared in the market in various dosage forms, such as sticks, gels, roll-ons, aerosols and creams. Of these dosage forms, e.g., various sticks, gels and creams are constituted by a liquid base material solidified by a solidifying agent, and these fall within solid cosmetic compositions according to the present invention. Generally, the dosage forms include a solution of the active ingredient in a suitable solvent, a suspension of the active ingredient in a non-solvent, or a multiphasic dispersion or emulsion in which a solution of the active ingredient is dispersed in some continuous phase or in which the solubilized active ingredient constitutes the continuous phase.
A variety of cream formulations (also known as soft solids or semi-solids) are known. Various of these cream formulations include a clay thickening agent, and an activator for such clay thickening agent. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,375 to Tanner, et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,780 to Marschner, et al.
Other cream compositions contain a particulate thickening agent such as fumed silica. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,897 to Orr and U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,069 to Shin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,188 to Abrutyn, et al. discloses underarm formulations, containing specific volatile and/or non-volatile alkylmethylsiloxanes, having desirable characteristics such as modified hardness, reduced whitening, improved feel, compatibilization of ingredients, and controlled vapor pressure. This patent discloses that the described underarm formulations can include, for example, antiperspirant and/or deodorant formulations and the like. This patent further discloses that conventional underarm formulations, especially sticks, contained waxy materials to provide a structure which can be sheared when applied to the skin; and that some or all of these waxes may be replaced with the specified alkylmethylsiloxanes, although the formulatioms described therein can also include conventional waxes. The disclosed formulations containing the specified alkylmethylsiloxanes were manufactured at high temperatures (e.g., temperatures of 70.degree. C.).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,656 to Kasat, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, discloses a creamy, heterogeneous, anhydrous antiperspirant product containing, in percent by weight of the total weight of the composition, 30-70% of a volatile silicone product as a carrier, 7-30% of a suitable gelling agent or agents, and about 12-30% of a physiologically acceptable antiperspirant agent. This patent discloses that the gelling agent can be any of a number of compositions, including, for example, hydrogenated vegetable oil, hydrogenated castor oil, fatty acids, beeswax, paraffin wax, fatty alcohols, polyethylene and the like. This patent discloses that the compositions are formed by heating all ingredients except the fragrance, if any, to a temperature above the melting point of the gelling agent; cooling (while mixing is continued) and then adding the fragrance, if any, while continuing to mix, and then cooling further (while still mixing), the product then being charged into dispensers and allowed to come to room temperature.
Notwithstanding all of the foregoing, it is still desired to provide a cosmetic composition that is stable, substantially anhydrous, and free of conventional gelling agents such as fatty alcohols and hydrogenated castor oil, and which is free of syneresis and has good cosmetic properties (including substantially no visible residue upon application and after drying, and a silky and non-greasy feel). It is also desired to provide such cosmetic composition which is easy to manufacture, and which can be manufactured at room temperature. It is particularly desired to provide an antiperspirant and/or deodorant composition having the aforementioned cosmetic properties and which is easy to manufacture with room temperature processing.